Skinny Love
by SophieClayton16
Summary: Lily Snape has just witnessed the death of her mother. Now alone and only 16, she is to move to Hogwarts to reluctantly live with her father. Rated M for very dark events.


**Skinny Love.**

_Chapter One: Just Last the Year_

I walked hastily down the trail leading up to those familiar black gates. The rain thudded onto the ground around my feet, my umbrella flailing in the open gusts. I tried to open the gates using a simple unlocking spell, however they were riddled with charms. I sulked slightly, bring my umbrella down, it was useless. Now what? I could attempt to climb over, but who knows what the charms would do to me. Hogwarts was clearly well protected. Trust me to be late.

It had been hours until I finally saw something move outside the castle. By this time I was on the ground, collapsed from the freezing temperatures and the wind that was knocking all the air I had out of me. I was gripping the bars as a lifeline, not wanting to be blow into a tree or worse. I watched the animal as it grew closer, when suddenly someone was on the ground beside me. I didn't dare to utter a word purely out of fear. I stared into the woman's eyes. She wasn't old per se, however the lines on her face resembled centuries of wisdom. She looked quite distressed, sad even, as she looked me over.

"My dear, what is your name?" She asked so tenderly, bringing tears to my eyes. I realised I was no longer wet, water was pouring down beside me, but missing both this woman and me. A woman who I now believed to be a Professor. After digesting this information, I finally took in a breath and spoke to the expectant woman.

"Lily Snape" I muttered then noticed the glazed look forming over her eyes. She immediately took my hand and before I could complain, she apparated. I'd only ever apparated once and that didn't end well. I didn't really have time to think of the repercussions because we appeared to have arrived into the entrance hall. I looked around slowly, starting to feel the after effects. The dizziness came first and I found myself staggering on the spot reaching out for something to hold onto. However the professor didn't seem to notice and I felt myself falling towards the ground. Putting my hands out to break my fall, I hoped I wouldn't suffer severe damage for my lack of co-ordination. I blacked out far before a hair touched the floor.

I could hear voices, hushed and frantic voices, all around me. I moved my hand a few millimetres trying to decipher what I was lying on. It was smooth and soft. I was possibly in my bed back at the hotel my father had me living in, while I waiting to got to Hogwarts or I was actually in Hogwarts. I decided the latter was far more plausible. My head was throbbing. Clearly I took a hard fall. I attempted to move my other hand, still not allowing my eyes to open. It did move, but caused me great deal of pain resulting in me letting out a small wince between my lips. I groaned internally as the conversation around me fell silent. Clearly they were all waiting for me to wake. How embarrassing. First night of Hogwarts and I'm obviously in the Hospital wing.

I opened my eyes, first seeing two very blurry objects. After a lot of blinking I was able to make them out to be Albus Dumbledore and the professor who I'd met previously. I winced slightly hoping I wasn't in to much trouble. They were looking at me expectantly. I cleared my throat and somehow started pleading me case.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be late, you see I missed the train and-" I was cut off by Professor Dumbledore. He put his hand up, sitting down in the chair by the side of the bed.

"My child, I do not need to know why you were late. I do, however, need to know how you are feeling? Professor Mcgonagall here tells me you took a great fall when you arrived, also you were outside for a long period of time, almost hypothermic." He said glancing to his colleague. I heard my father mention her numerous times, using foolish words mind you. Yes, she was head of Gryffindor. I thought about his question, I felt okay. I was in pain, yes, but it wasn't the worst pain I'd ever experienced. I shuddered thinking about it.

"I feel fine, thank you Professor Dumbledore. I honestly thought the gates would be open but then I detected charms and didn't really want to risk climbing over them or even using my broom. Where are my belongings?" I asked this trying to get up out of the bed, only to be pulled back down by the pain now surrounding my ribs. I gasped slightly, trying to control the pain with breathing techniques.

"You're belongings are safe , I must remind you that you will be living in your father's quarters for the time being, until you are healed enough to be sorted. The injures you sustained will take a few days to heal and during this time I expect you to rest, understood?" He gave me a stern yet comforting look and I nodded reluctantly. He got up from the bed and was about to leave before I called out to him.

"Um…Where is my father?" It seemed rather odd that he wasn't here, obviously he'd want to check I was okay?

"Severus is on a little trip for myself. He should be back by morning, I have however been in contact with him, he knows you are here at Hogwarts." He gave me a small smile then left the infirmary, his cloak swishing behind him.

Professor Mcgonagall remained, standing at the foot of the bed. I looked up at her giving her a small smile. She smiled back walking around to the chair Dumbledore had occupied seconds before.

"You gave us quite a scare my dear. I expect you'll want to know your injuries, but I must ask, do you always react so terribly upon apparating?" She seemed concerned. I fiddled with my fingers and simply nodded. I had a tendency to babble. It was uncontrollable and I really wished that I could stop it.

"Very well. I'll have to talk to Albus about that, you'll be starting classes soon." She continued, her voice was warm yet strong, I could tell that she wasn't a Professor to be crossed. She stood, making her way back to the foot of the bed.

"Madam Pomfrey will be with you soon, she's our Mediwitch. You'll need potions to help heal your broken arm and ribs and possibly a pain potion to aid that headache you are experiencing." I looked at her in disbelief, how did she know I had a headache? A smirk etched upon her lips and she started to walk towards the door.

"You better rest , you'll need to keep your wits about in my classes." And with that she strode through the doors. I decided at that moment I quite liked her, I could tell I was going to enjoy her lessons. I wondered what she taught, divination? Dark Arts? Herbology? No, she had to be the teacher for Transfiguration. Of course, how else had she of found me, she must be an ambiguous. It takes years to master it, I smiled to myself, hopeful I would become one someday.

A few minutes passed before I heard footsteps approaching my bedside. I looked up to see an elderly woman tottering about in front of the bed beside me, I turned my head and noticed for the first time I was not alone. The boy was lying down, his arm in a sling; I looked him over doing a double take. He was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. I gasped out loud, causing him to turn his head in my direction. My cheeks flamed, turning nothing short of tomato as a blush spread across them. He looked at me curiously before smiling. I returned it, not quite believing that the most famous wizard ever was looking at me. Madam Pomfrey made her way to my bed, muttering something to Harry. She smiled slightly at me before rambling on about different potions, then walked closer, thrusting two vials into my hands. I took the first one and downed it, it tasted horrid, extremely sour, and she smirked slightly. I took the second hoping it would mask the taste of the first, it matched it tasting equally as terrible. She took the empty vials and told me to rest, informing me that I should start to feel drowsy soon. She then walked away, probably to her office, leaving me alone with Harry Potter.

After a silent pause I decided to heed Madam Pomfrey's advice and try to get some sleep. I was interrupted by a faint whisper to my left. I tried to ignore it but it was getting ever more persistent. I opened my eyes and turned my head in the direction of the noise, staring directly into his eyes.

"So you're new? I guess it's not the best way to start Hogwarts, you know in the infirmary. I'm Harry Pot-" He began but I cut him off.

"I know who you are." I stated. It was the most obvious piece of information that surrounded this boy. It was his glasses for a start, round and black. Then it was the lightening bolt scar, which was really the telltale sign. And finally those green eyes apparently resembling his mother's.

"So, you are?" He asked, he seemed quite enticed by me, continuously staring me down. I was, however, unaware of whether my father wanted me to tell people about our relationship. Also unaware of what he thought of Harry Potter. Everytime I brought his name up he would mumble something incoherent and leave the room or force me to. However I decided that Harry could be trusted and he was giving odd looks as to question whether in fact I was simple minded.

"Lily Snape, Professor Snape's daughter." I responded in a sweet voice that I didn't even know belonged to my body. However his reaction wasn't one I was expecting. He looked rather pale and gasped looking at me more intently. I felt a little violated.

"Sorry, it's just that I…I wasn't aware Snape had a daughter. No offence but most of the students here aren't very fond of him." He spoke quietly, I felt a little disheartened that no one knew about me. But reasoned that it wouldn't be a conversation that would come up in a Potions lesson. It didn't really shock me that many of the students disliked him, he wasn't easy to like. I wasn't even sure if I liked him much anyway.

"It's okay, I guess my father's a pretty private person. I hope you don't hold that against me, Snape never brought me up or anything." I wasn't sure why I was telling Harry all this information, it was getting a little personal and I had only just met this boy.

"Oh. So you lived with your mother then? If you don't mind me asking, why are you suddenly at Hogwarts?" He asked hastily, I stared at him blankly before turning away onto my right side. This was way too personal. I didn't want to think about the events leading up to my arrival at Hogwarts. If I allowed myself to, I would simply break down and I don't think I'd be able to come back from that. I heard Harry mumble an apology. I didn't say anything, I just let the tears fall, dripping onto the pillow. My fingertips reached to my upper thigh and quickly dug into my skin, harder and harder, forcing blood to emerge. It didn't hurt; it was nothing in comparison to what I was feeling inside.


End file.
